I'm the Doctor Just kidding I'm your daughter from a different world
by MadQuinn13
Summary: A girl comes out of nowhere and asks to see Willow.
1. Arrival in the TARDIS

Andrew looked out the window screaming with glee at the view. Right in front of the house was a police box from around the 1960's. There was a girl, no older than twenty standing by it looking at her phone.

He went to go find someone to see if they heard the sound of the engine...and to get his comics to get an autograph from a real life time lord.

While he was gone Dawn was just coming back to the house and spotted the girl standing by the police box.

"Are you lost?" She asked her hand moving to the stake hidden up her jacket sleeve.

"I think so. I'm looking for someone, but I have no idea where they live, or where I am actually." The girl explained. "I'm looking for Willow Rosenberg." She asked running a hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

"How do you know her?" Dawn asked the girl looked familiar, just something about her was creating an aging feeling that she should know her.

"It's a long story, you could say I know her all my life. I just need to find her and talk to her…her or Tara." The mention of the name she hasn't heard in years surprises Dawn.

"You don't know Tara's dead?" Dawn watched the girl's reaction to the news. It really seemed to hit her.

"When did this happen?"

"Ten years ago."

"Ten years…what year is it?"

"2012."

"2012…shit." She got a panicked look on her face as she looked up at Dawn. "You're Dawn right? Listen Dawn if Willow is still alive I need to see her. I need her help." She grabbed Dawn's arm. "Please you need to bring me to Willow. I really need her help."

"Let go of the girl and step back." A female voice ordered from behind, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw guns pointed at her.

"Kennedy she's not a threat she just needs help. She said Willow can help." Dawn didn't like guns.

"She mentioned Willow?" Kennedy moved closer to them and grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt. "Why do you want Willow?"

"I need her help."

"How do you her know?"

"It's complicated." Kennedy just nodded.

"Fine then." She reached behind her to grab the taser before turning it on and stunning her. "Take her to the basement, tie her up. We're going to ask her a few questions."

…

When the girl came to Kennedy was sitting across from her with a video camera pointed at her.

"Oh look you're awake."

"Oh look you're still a bitch."

"Who are you."

"Rose Tyler."

"How did you get here. No footprints outside in the snow expect ours."

"Tardis."

"Who sent you here."

"Bad wolf corporation."

"What do they do?"

"Mostly game shows."

"This isn't a game." Kennedy was getting pissed now.

"No this is Sparta."

"Fine speak in riddles." She got up, leaving the room. "We're done here."

"No, you'll be back."

Kennedy went to where Dawn was watching the girl on the feed from the camera.

"She said her name is Rose Tyler." Kennedy told her. "We should run a background check on her."

"Don't bother." Dawn had to admit this girl was entertaining at least. "Rose Tyler was the first companion in Doctor Who in the 2005 series. She traveled through worlds and time with The Doctor in the Tardis. The words Bad Wolf followed them around because Rose like absorbed the time vortex and scattered the words through time and space to led herself into doing that so she could save everyone." Dawn didn't know why she loved that show but she didn't regret it.

"So we have a nerd who randomly shows up in front of the house looking for Willow? I wish I had normal people problems."

"She asked for Willow or Tara. She didn't know Tara was dead she didn't even know the year."

"So she's a nutcase on top of everything great."

"Maybe we should just get Willow. She if she recognizes her."

"We're not letting Willow anywhere near this girl. Especially if she keeps asking for Tara."

"Fine…" Dawn went back to the computer where she was trying to see using facial recognition to find the real name for this girl. "When did Willow agreed that you made every and all decisions that relate to her?"

"Shut up."

…

"Rose Tyler is a fictional character."

"Actually it's a very common name but you got me. My real name is Billie Piper. That's with a ie not a y."

"How do you know Willow?"

"It's complicated."

"How do you know Tara?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm going to make things a lot simpler okay. You tell me how you know Willow and I don't take out a knife and start carving you up like a Christmas turkey." Kennedy didn't appreciate the laughing which was the reply to her threat.

"I'm going to tell you this once and only once GI Butch. I do not like violence. But if you try to hurt me I will make you pay."

Kennedy knew that was a cryptic but she didn't care. She was slayer. She could beat the crap out of this girl that was tied to a chair. She reached down to where she had a knife strapped to her leg, she was on a patrol before and she got use to carrying as many weapons as she could fit on her body. That first battle got her use to that.

She started to walk around the girl, knife in her hand. "One last time. How do you know Willow?"

"It's complicated. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Kennedy shrugged.

"Alright then. Let's see how complicated it is after." She pressed the blade into the girl's shoulder and dragged it down. As soon as the blade touched her skin it turned to rubber.

"Are you done?" The girl asked looking up at Kennedy.

"What did you do?"

"Magic. Like this." Kennedy watched the ropes that were tying the girl turn to snakes and start to move towards her. "I told you I don't like violence. I wasn't lying." She stood up, Kenney reached for the gun clipped behind her back. "May I speak to Willow now or do you want to see me make that gun disappear?"

Dawn had been watching the whole events and as soon as Kennedy threatened the girl she called Willow to come down.

"You wanted to see me?" Willow asked entering the room. "Kennedy go be with Dawn it's okay." The witch told the slayer. Once Kennedy was gone Willow sat down next to her and turned off the camera. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need your help."

…

Andrew had rushed down to the basement where he heard that girl was taken too.

"You can't try to detain The Doctor!" Andrew argued.

"She's not a Time Lord she's a witch." Dawn informed him.

"She said her name is Billie Piper, Billie with a ie not a y." Kennedy filled Andrew in. "The hell is a Time Lord?"

Dawn glanced over at Kennedy. "She said her name was Billie Piper? You're an idiot. Billie Piper is the actress who played Rose Tyler in Doctor Who. She is also a British Pop Star."

"She was also one of the main characters to not be in the Weakest Link special but she was in the Weakest Link on the show when they were to the Bad Wolf Corporation."

"Bad Wolf Corporation? She said they sent her here. But they deal with game shows mostly."

"Just go watch the first few seasons of Doctor Who before you talk to her again." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"She reference Doctor Who but then she references 300. The stand alone. Makes no sense." Andrew was stroking his nonexistent beard. "If only Willow didn't turn off the camera we might be able to pick up on more references."

Kennedy didn't see why they were focusing on the references when she turned a knife to rubber.

"Does she have the magic?" Dawn looked over to Kennedy who just glared.

"She do!" Andrew answered extending the o's.

"This isn't funny! Who knows that this girl could be planning to do with Willow." Kennedy was getting worried.

"Name one person who is more powerful than Willow?"

"Gandalf the White? Dumbledore? Hermione? Voldemort." Andrew listed off.

"Hey I think I'm more powerful than Hermione." None of them heard Willow come in or noticed her standing there with the girl behind her.

"You let her out?" Kennedy was watching the girl, her face full of distrust.

"She's not going to hurt anyone. This is Scarlet. She's from a different world and accidently ended up here when some magic went wonky. She knew me in the other world and thought I'd be able to send her back home." Willow explained. "This is Dawn, Andrew and you already met Kennedy."

"You traveled through different worlds? Like Rose Tyler did! That's why you kept referencing Doctor Who!" Andrew seemed very excited to figure it all out.

"What no. Doctor who is just awesome!" Scarlet answered.

…five months earlier…

Scarlet woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She got up, going straight to the bathroom to get a shower. Her light hair was in a mess around her head. She had bags under her eyes from the late nights she had been staying up.

Once she was all clean and dressed she headed downstairs to where her Moms were cooking.

"Look who finally got up." Willow joked. "Regret finishing High School so soon?"

"Nah, I like this free time. Well it would be free time if I didn't get all the phone calls." Scarlet grabbed a plate and started to dish up her breakfast.

"Well that's what happens when you're asked to join Mensa you little genius." Tara was turning off the stove.

"But I turned them down. Giles said for me to go by unnoticed and being the youngest member to join Mensa isn't doing that."

"No it not. But you went through school too fast."

"Well I was getting bored."

"And you're not now? All you do is watch tv and go on the internet."

"Well if you guys would let me do magic maybe we could find a way for me meet my full potential."

"Scar, we already discussed this. The whole reason the Watcher's Council is looking for you is because of the potential you have with magic." Tara knew it was hard for her to understand, knowing she had all this potential to be something amazing but not being allowed since there is a small chance she could destroy the entire world.

"But what if I only do the little stuff? With you guys? We could all do magic together."

"Maybe. We'll see. Have you thought about doing any online courses with a university?"

"Yeah, I'm expecting my PhD in the mail any day now."

"You did a PhD without us knowing?"

"Well I started it as a joke but I got through it in like three weeks. I don't understand why people complain about it taking so long."

"Well sweetie not everyone is a genius." Willow still couldn't believe that her daughter might actually have the highest IQ on the planet.

"Lucky them." Scar muttered into her coffee.


	2. HOLY CRAP

Scarlet was spinning around in the desk chair wearing a pair of glasses.

"What is she doing?" Kennedy asked looking at the barely adult.

"Spinning is cool." Scarlet answered smiling at Dawn and Andrew as they watched her.

"And the glasses?"

"Glasses are cool." She stopped the spinning.

"Is this another stupid Doctor thing?" Kennedy was sick of all the references and nerd jokes.

"It's not stupid, The Doctor isn't stupid and glasses **are** cool." Dawn refused to let anyone doubt the coolness of The Doctor.

"How can someone who shares a name with one of the hottest actresses out there be so fucking nerdy and geeky?"

"Blame my mom. She lost a bet and had to name me after said actress."

"Really?"

"No. They thought if they named me after her I might get an ass like hers…I think mine's better." Scarlet laughed. It was true, she was told that story her whole life. One night while Tara was pregnant with her Willow and Xander got drunk and a bunch of her movies were on. They both agreed on her many fine assets and decided that if they name a baby after her the baby will somehow look like her. Tara liked the name anyways so she didn't care. It was just unfortunate that she had Willow's hair color. Nothing like being a ginger with the name Scarlet.

"Turn around." Andrew even turned his around to show her how he wanted her to turn. She did as she was asked and he and Dawn whispered to each other.

"We've decided that your ass is one hundred percent nicer than Scarlet Johansson. However until such time as you are in the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform of tight leather it will always be undecided."

"I have that outfit at home…" Scarlet admitted. "We went to comic con and Uncle Xan-Xavier wanted us to go as the Avengers. So I got to be Black Widow."

"So you have a cosplay version?"

"Nope, I have a exact replica of it. Down to the 'widow bite' bracelets but the watts they emit is nothing like the real things….sadly."

"Too bad you don't have it now, that would look pretty cool to wear while patrolling." Dawn had to admit she was a bit jealous.

"Next time I fuck up at magic and send myself to a whole new dimension I promise to be wearing the suit and not some flannel shirt and yoga pants." Scarlet would've packed a change on clothes if she knew what would've happened when she tried that spell. She should've listened.

Willow entered the room and wondered how in the six hours that Scarlet had been there has she managed to find a pair of glasses and piss Kennedy off even more.

"Hey Willow." Dawn was the first one to see the witch watching them.

"Dawnie, mind taking Andrew with you somewhere? I need to talk to Scarlet alone." Willow waited until they were alone before she started. "What are you doing? I thought you said you were going to do some research."

"I was. But the only texts I have seen to this kind of thing are Doctor Who novels." Scarlet stopped spinning in the chair. "If you have any idea of where to look please go ahead."

"Spinning on a chair with glasses on…where did you even get those glasses?"

"They're fake don't worry. Did you tell Kennedy yet about me?"

"She knows that you knew me where you're from but nothing else."

"Think you should tell her I'm the daughter you were supposed to have you know with Tara?"

"That will only cause problems. If there becomes a time when she needs to know I'll tell her." Willow did feel slightly robbed. Scarlet seemed like a great kid and it did hurt to know that she will never get to be her mother.

"Alright I'm just thinking of ways to get her to stop threating me."

"I'll talk to her. But in the meantime we need to start working on getting you home. I can only imagine how worried your parents must be."

"When Mo- when Tara was alive did you two know that orb spell? The one that would guide you to each other?"

"Yeah."

"What if we found a way to amplify that so that way it can go to the different worlds. That might be easier to do than just researching on alternate dimensions. That way while we're looking for the solution they can look two…since the spell is probably still on my laptop screen."

"You found a spell on the internet and did it? Do you know what it would do?"

"It wasn't supposed to do this! I think I did it wrong."

"Do anyone know you were doing a spell you found online?"

"I'm not actually allowed to do magic…prophesy and all."

"So no one knows you messed up a spell since they don't know you actually did a spell." Willow sighed. "At least tell me this wasn't your first spell. Tell me you tried easier stuff first."

"I did a bunch of stuff first. But if everyone kept saying that I had so much power in me I could destroy the world if I wanted too. I wanted to see if I could do something more than like floating pencils."

"You floated pencils?" Willow wanted to pull her into a hug, she was so proud that her daughter also could float pencils and was getting sick of floating them and wanted something bigger, she didn't do this however since no matter what Scarlet was not her actual daughter she belonged to a different Willow who was still with a very not dead Tara.

"Yeah that how I started out. I think I should've stayed floating pencils. None of this would've happened."

"We'll get you back Scar. I promise. We'll get you back." Willow was looking at Scarlet, analyzing her really. She noticed that Scarlet had Tara's nose and her eyes. She had Willow's coloring, but she was tall. That didn't come from her.

Scarlet was about to say something when the front door banged open. She knew both of the women, one only from stories and photos the other she remember actually spending time with. Not a lot. She died when she was twelve and it was different to see her now, younger, alive…no fangs. "Faith…" Willow glanced over at Scarlet before looking back at the two slayers walking in.

"Oh hey. New girl." Buffy stopped in her tracks causing Faith to bump into her a bit.

"Hey." Faith smirked at the girl. "You over 18?" The answer came as Buffy's elbow to her rib cage. "I'm joking. Come on B don't be mad."

"Buffy, Faith this is Scarlet." Willow gestured to the teen.

"New slayer?"

"She messed up a spell and crossed dimensions."

"Cool. Welcome to this fucked up place. We have hundreds of slayers. This one decided to be a pussy and spread the cool aid." Faith pointed to Buffy.

"Ignore Faith. Especially in the next few days, she's always cranky when she has to sleep on the couch." Buffy smiled before heading upstairs to get a shower and wash the vampire dust off her. Faith just looked at Willow as if the witch could get Buffy to change her mind.

"I'm just going to go…" Faith raced after Buffy.

"It's weird seeing them." Scarlet said chewing her bottom lip slightly.

"You know them in your world?"

"Only Faith, Buffy died before I was born. It's why you and mom moved out of Sunnydale with Dawn. Faith use to baby sit me since she was the only one who would really fight off the demons and the watcher's mob squad. But she was turned when I was twelve. Vi is the new slayer. She hasn't been able to kill Faith yet."

"How did Buffy die?"

"Jumped into a portal that was opened by an insane God and save all the universes."

"That already happened….oh that's why Tara is alive in your world. Buffy never came back. Warren never tried to kill her by shooting her and a stray bullet never hit Tara…"

"That's tough. Picking between your soulmate and your best friend." Scarlet didn't know if she would've been able to pick.

"But with Tara came you. I don't think any other kid can even compare to you."

"I have siblings…"

"Oh."

… Seven Years Ago …

Willow had just checked on her other two children and was glad that they were still both asleep. Scarlet however was wide awake but since she had just finished high school she couldn't really tell her to go to bed it's a school night. Her and Tara were going to a dinner to celebrate the fifth award she won writing the book series about Sunnydale. Buffy The Vampire Slayer was a hit. So someone had to babysit and Faith volunteered.

"We shouldn't be too late." Tara was going over the numbers just encase with Faith who was sat on the couch with Scarlet when Willow walked in.

"Scar, why are you wearing a bow tie and glasses? Faith the fez really?"

"Bow ties and glasses are cool." Scarlet answered doing a perfect impersonation of Matt Smith.

"Fezzes are cool." Faith answered.

"We need to discuss the limiting of the Doctor Who marathons when we get back." Willow decided. She loved the Doctor as much as the next person but this was getting a bit nuts.

After finished season seven Faith decided it was a good time to end it. "We'll do the anniversary episode tomorrow because we both know that is so awesome we won't be able to sleep with all that." There was a long moment of silence before Faith could think of anything to ask a twelve year old. "So you know about masturbation yet?"

Scarlet just gave the slayer an odd look.


	3. Shrimp Sex Baby Names (flip it)

A pregnant Tara was sitting the couch with Willow watching Xander fight with a very pregnant Anya over what to name their child.

"I don't see what's wrong with Chris?" Xander pointed out yet again.

"You want to name our child after an actor! I am not naming our child after an actor!" Anya yelled at him again.

"Willow and Tara are! Between our two families we can name our children after the actors who play The Avengers! They already decided on Scarlet. So we take Chris which works out since there are two Chris(s) in The Avenger. Hemsworth and Evans. We only need Jeremy, Cobie, Robert, Mark, Greg, and Samuel."

"You forgot Tom." Willow wouldn't help but add.

"He played the villain but yes. I we need to have Tom as well."

"Oh and Gwyneth." Tara added. "She was amazing in Iron Man 3."

"No actors! No characters! We are not naming them for terrible reasons we are not lesbians!" Anya was hormonal and said things that made no sense and thankfully Willow and Tara understood. "No offense but I don't think naming your child after someone successful with a nice ass will make them successful with a nice ass." Anya tried to be nice about it.

"We really just like the name…and her talent…" Willow didn't feel guilty at first for naming their daughter after an actress but now she did.

"Pick a new name Xander!" Anya had her arms folded in the plush chair now.

"Fine. Tony." Xander threw out there knowing that when he watched his comic movies Anya never actually paid any attention anyways.

"Willow is that from The Avengers as well or something equally as nerdy?"

"No…" Willow lied. Anya took out her phone and googled the name Tony and it's relation to comics book and got Tony Stark as the top hit.

"He's fucking Iron Man Xander. Willow you're now off the Godmother list. Lair. You're on the maybe now Tara for not saying anything but I know you need to stick with your wife, so you're not a definite no." Anya was a terror, Tara just kept getting bad morning sickness. "We need a gender neutral name."

"An we have another ultrasound, why can't we just find out the sex of the baby?" Xander wanted to know, Willow and Tara got to know what gender their baby was so why couldn't he?

"What if they end up being transgender? Do you want our little Bruce to need to change his name to like Jasmine? What if little Janice is a boy, sure Jace is close enough but we might slip. I am not going to have our child think that we will not always love and support them because we didn't think this through!"

"Did you think of that when we picked out Scarlet's name?" Tara whispered to Willow.

"No…are we terrible mothers for not thinking about what our child's mental gender might be?"

"No, of course not. I mean we're progressive. We're two women having a magical baby. What is more progressive than that?"

"I have no idea but I think Anya might be it."

"She's truly the most human of us all."

"Anya if our child ends up being transgendered we will do everything we can for them. I will personally look up a spell for gender changing. But until that happens we can pick a gender specific name without it meaning we are terrible parents."

"I like the name Taylor." Anya decided. "We're naming them Taylor."

"Fine…but I call middle name."

"Maybe."

"I'll take it." Xander knew he could always tell the priest something different when they get their child baptized.

Seventeen years later.

Scarlet was up in her room on the bed flipping through her comics while Taylor was at her desk working on his math homework.

"Scar, I'm stuck on another problem." Taylor turned in the chair to look at the redhead on the bed.

"Did you try going through the formulas? Do any of them fit the problem?" She asked her full attention in the comic.

"I forget the formulas."

"I wrote them all down on the whiteboard just look up on the wall."

"Alright." A few moments passed. "I don't know if any of them fit…"

Scarlet sighed and laid the comic down on the bed before walking over to the desk and glancing at the page.

"Tay you are lucky I love you. See this right here." She pointed to a formula on the board, she erased the letters and put the numbers from the problem. "Anything look familiar?"

"Oh right that formula. I'm so lucky I have a genius for a girlfriend." He grinned before giving her kiss.

"Please you just want to make me feel sorry for you and do your homework for you."

"Well you would get it all right."

"Taylor, I did harder problems than this when I was ten. Focus on it and you'll be able to do them in no time. If you need help I'm here but you need to actually try first." Scarlet went back to her comic hearing Taylor groan in frustration a few times before finally cheering in triumph.

"Yeah math! I fucking owned you! You're my bitch!" He cheered doing victory spins. "Wanna watch Doctor Who now?"

"Shh I'm reading Natasha totally taking out the Hulk all on her own because that's how badass she is." Scarlet shushed him.

"Your boner is showing." Taylor rolled his eyes, he knew his girlfriend loved a fiction character more than him.

"Yeah it's getting pretty big. I know you're jealous but it's okay sweetie I don't mind your less than average sized penis." She winked knowing how fun it was to get him all worked up over penis sizes.

"Fuck you."

"Well you can but I mean will my big dick make yours feel so small it'll become an innie?" While she said this Taylor made his way to the bed, taking the comic from her, tossing it to the desk and pinned her arms down.

"How about I show you just how big my dick really is?" He grinned going to her neck smothering it with kisses.

"Think you're up for it? I mean you did almost break down over a math problem." She's was teasing but she did like where it was going.

"How much longer until you're moms get back?" He asked between kisses.

"Oh, they're gone for the weekend, that's why I'm staying at Aunt Dawn's."

"Oh thank god. I miss having sex with you." She laughed at his eagerness but she understood. Just as they were getting hot and heavy her cell started going off.

"Hang on. It might be my moms." She leaned over and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. "Hey Mommy, no I was just helping Taylor with his math homework and now we're about to have sex like rabbits. Don't worry we're not using protection because we want you to be a grandmother at a far too early age."

Taylor went white and tried to take the phone and tell them that they were not doing anything of the sort. He only stopped when Scarlet started laughing. "It's only Aunt Dawn." Scarlet touched her screen and put on speakerphone. "Thanks for not asking questions Aunt Dawn."

"_Oh anything to give poor Taylor an heart attack but seriously, no condom no sex. The pill is only effective if you take it at the same time every day._"

"That wasn't funny. They would kill me with their magic." Taylor knew that would happen. Sure they never killed anyone before but the boy who was having sex with their daughter would be a good way to start.

"_As long as you two use protection and don't get have a baby before a ring they'll be fine._" Dawn had the misfortune of walking in on them while they were making the beasts with two backs. After that she fully understood that even though she babysat them and changed their diapers, they were now horny teenagers.

"We will. I don't want to get fat."

"_That is not the reason I wanted to hear Scar but I'll take it. I don't feel like cooking tonight I was wondering if you were fine with dining out? I'm trying to talk Xander and Anya into joining you know have one big family dinner." _

"I'm in!" Taylor answered.

"Yeah we're in thanks Aunt Dawn. Do you want us to meet you there or?"

"_I'll come by in like four hours? I will call when I'm ten minutes away so either finish the sex and be all dressed or I will not pick you up because I am not walking in on that anymore._" With that the call had ended and Taylor was back to kissing only to be pushed off by Scar.

"We have four hours calm down."

"But four hours might not be long enough…"

"You have yet to last more than four minutes. It's long enough."

Back to the Present of our currently world.

Faith was sleeping on the couch, well attempting to sleep it wasn't the most comfortable couch and she really needed, but would never admit, Buffy lying down at her side next to her.

She could hear someone in the kitchen no doubt making a mess that she will get blamed for because when Buffy was pissed at her everything was her fault. She even blamed Joyce's tumor on her once.

She was putting an end to this. Maybe if she saves Buffy's clean kitchen and her food she can be allowed back in her bed.

"I don't care who you are or what you just killed you are not making a mess in Buffy's kitchen!" She said as she entered only to see a crying Scarlet peanut butter jar in hand. "Fuck." She didn't do well with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream about someone and I really miss him and my family and I don't know if I will ever get back." She started sobbing. Faith patted her shoulder a few times at a distance with a pathetic there there.

"Willow didn't tell you either did she?"

"Tell me what? Are you fucking Willow? Is she trading Ken in for a younger model? What instead of your tongue pierced do you have _something_ else pierced? Can I see it? Is it cheating if I see it? No cheating is only touching right. I promise not to touch it." This little ramble got a laugh out of Scarlet.

"You really are so much like her. I guess you would be though…" With the puzzled confused look Faith was giving her Scarlet decided she should tell Faith. "My name is Scarlet Rosenberg…I'm Willow's daughter…with Tara. I'm kind of from a different world. I was messing with magic and ended up here. With no way back."

"Am I alive in your world?"

"Kind of…you were sired when I was around twelve…you also use to be my go to baby sitter with Aunt Dawn."

"I'm a vampire…am I still with Buffy? I mean that never stopped her before."

"No she's dead. Kind of why Tara isn't and therefore I'm born. Sorry…"

"I'm still a badass right?"

"You will always be queen of the BAMFs with Samuel L. Jackson as your king."

"Damn straight I am!" Faith smirked at bit then. "I taught you all that while watching you didn't I?"

"Yeah…you also got me into Doctor Who."

"Of course, I got Brat into it too….I called Dawn Brat in your world too right?"

"Yes."

"Just checking." After a beat. "So come on tell me about your family. Any boys? Girls? Both? You're having threeways like all the time aren't you?"

"No threeways. I'm dating Taylor. He's Anya's and Xander's oldest."

"Nice. Willow and Xander 2.0 hey maybe he'll turn out to be gay this time."

"Don't joke Faith. I mean yeah he can barely last in bed but still. I do love him."

"Yeah, yeah." Faith looked at the food on the counter. "Why do you have shrimp and peanut butter out?"

"Never even seen shrimp let alone tried it."

"Alright fine I'll cook you shrimp." Faith did as she promised while Scarlet told more about her life back home.

When they were finally cooked Faith took them up, put them in a dish with some dip and placed the dish in front of Scarlet. "Dig in."

Scarlet picked one up, bit into it and turned red, purple and blue. She also went puffy and started gasping and then the hives started.

"I think I poisoned Scarlet! I think I poisoned Scarlet!" Faith started shouting as her way of getting help she didn't know what was going on. Willow was the first one down, Kennedy and Buffy were tied for second and Dawn was third.

"What did you feed her?" Willow glared at Faith.

"Shrimp. She said she never even seen it before so I cooked it for her."

"She might be allergic to shrimp. Dawn go get your EpiPen. Buffy go start the car. Kennedy not now."

Once they injected the liquid from the EpiPen into Scarlet and went to the hospital where they confirmed she had a very deadly allergy to shrimp. Almost as if her body was never introduced to it in any way shape or form.

They weren't allowed in the room so they were all in the hallway looking over her.

"So she has never even been near shrimp to any degree even in a store?" Dawn asked.

"Apparently." Buffy answered.

"Didn't Anya talk about a world without shrimp?"

"Yeah, Tara got really excited since she's allergic…." Willow remembered everything Tara said. She wasn't surprised their daughter inherited the allergy.

"What if her world is the world without shrimp?"

"That is a very bleak world." Buffy decided she never wanted to go there.

"Really that is what makes it bleak to you? Not the fact that you are dead there?"

"Hey I'm a vampire there."

"No one cares Faith."

"Why are you even here Kennedy?" Dawned asked rolling her eyes.


End file.
